


Of China Dolls, Destiny, Hate, and Love

by Diary



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Disturbing Themes, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, M/M, Queer Character, Self-Reflection, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Mello/Near - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost. 21 facts about Near. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of China Dolls, Destiny, Hate, and Love

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Death Note.

1.

At the age of six, Near was found wandering the streets completely naked. He could talk, write, and read, but he couldn’t remember anything about his life but the name ‘Nate River’. He’s never been sure if he is Nate River, or if Nate River was someone from his forgotten life.

2.

In truth, he doesn’t want to ever remember. He can’t explain why, no matter how hard he tries to analyse himself.

3.

Linda once saved him from bullies.

She has a lot of issues when it comes to her self-worth. All I’m good at is painting, she once softly told him.

Even though she couldn’t physically fight, she could stand in front of a physically weak boy and scream and scream until help arrived. Even after the boys knocked her to the ground to the point she couldn’t get up, she still curled around Near and kept screaming.

Near doesn’t think she’s worthless at all.

4.

Near believes love at first sight, two souls destined to be together, is all nonsense.

5.

Then again, murder, rape, torture, discrimination based on idiotic, superficial reasons, and so on is all nonsense.

Nonsense doesn’t automatically mean nonexistence.

Near has understood this fact for a long time.

6.

Near’s first exposure to Mello was in the form of a screaming, kicking strawberry-blond with a chocolate-smeared face.

7.

Near has always despised L.

8.

Strangely, he knew L before he had ever seen Mello.

9.

If asked, however, he will claim that Mello’s love for L, love L has never deserved, drove Mello to be his enemy and to die to early.

It’s true.

Mello dead, Mello unwilling to ever accept the love Near could give, has only deepened the hate Near feels toward L. Yet, Mello isn’t the only reason.

10.

Near despises religion.

11.

He also hopes, for Mello’s sake, the deity Mello worships is real.

12.

Roger was in love with Watari and vice versa.

It’s another reason to hate L. He got one father killed and left the other a sad, lonely, slowly dying mess hiding his pain by carrying on the same work responsible for causing it.

13.

Matt was the closest thing Near had ever had to a friend.

14.

Linda once gave Near a painting of a china doll being played with by a little girl.

She seemed as unsure as he why she was giving it to him or what the painting was supposed to be about.

15.

For as long as he can remember, Near has never eaten anything derived from dead animals.

16.

Near cried when Matt died.

17.

When Linda adopted a child from Wammy’s, Near anonymously sent a china doll of ambiguous gender.

He wouldn’t be surprised if she guessed who it was from.

18.

When Near first saw the screaming, kicking, chocolate-smeared Mello, he knew he was destined to love him.

19.

Near has never been able to tolerate fairytales.

20.

Near thought Mello’s scarred face was more beautiful than Mello’s former face.

21.

Once upon time, there was an outcast china doll living in a house full of outcasts.

Four were responsible for making the doll turn into a human. He hated one of them, loved two of them, and greatly admired another.

The doll-turned-boy often wonders if he would change things if he knew then what he knows now.


End file.
